Setelah Kau Bilang Belum Saatnya
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Makanya, saat bertemu Yoon Junghan, Wonwoo tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya dan bertanya, "Apa kau malaikat?" 17's Wonwoo & more


Setelah Kau Bilang Belum Saatnya

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy/Spiritual

Note: Yoon Jeonghan itu Cheonsa, kita semua tahu, hahaha. Tapi bukan (cuma) itu yang membuatku menulis. Ya, karena ini bukan ff romance, tolong jangan bilang kalau ini kurang romancenya.

* * *

Apa pengalaman paling spiritualmu? Wonwoo punya cerita yang agak panjang tentang itu.

Itu mungkin saja dimulai ketika Hyosung masuk ke minimarket, pura pura melihat makanan ringan, tapi sebenarnya dia menelepon Wonwoo.

"Ada apa, Noona?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bisa jemput aku?"

"Noona dimana?"

"Aku di minimarket biasa. Oh, iya, ada yang mau kau atau Jungkook beli?" tanya Hyosung.

Ada jeda lama, Wonwoo bicara dengan adik sepupunya dulu.

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo, "Aku jemput sekarang, ya."

"Ya, jangan lama lama, Wonwoo-ya." kata Hyosung sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Daerah dimana tiga sepupu Jeon ini tinggal memang rentan tindak kriminal. Makanya itu Hyosung minta dijemput, apalagi dia membawa tas jinjing yang mudah direbut pencuri.

Wonwoo masuk ke minimarket saat Hyosung sedang di kasir. Malu juga, kan kalau sudah lama ada di minimarket tapi tidak beli apa apa.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo diam saja, dan membawa belanjaan Hyosung.

Akhirnya Hyosung bercerita, "Tadi ada yang mengikutiku, ini bukan perasaanku saja, tapi dia benar benar mengikutiku sampai sebelum aku masuk minimarket, kalau kau tidak datang mungkin aku sudah diculik lalu dijual."

Wonwoo membukakan pintu apartemen untuk Hyosung. Dari semua cerita Hyosung Wonwoo cuma bisa bilang, "Jangan bilang begitu, Noona."

"Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jeon Wonwoo." Hyosung menendang high heels yang membuat kakinya sakit. Wonwoo merapikan sepatu mereka ke rak.

"Kau baru mengerti kalau sudah mengalaminya."

* * *

Jadi ini yang Wonwoo alami. Terkapar begitu saja di jalan. Wonwoo ingat kata-kata Hyosung, memang lebih menakutkan mengalaminya sendiri daripada mendengar cerita orang.

Wonwoo diikuti orang, tasnya yang padahal tas punggung direbut, tentu saja dia melawan, dan inilah hasilnya; terkapar dengan beberapa luka tusuk di badannya.

Wonwoo sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak, berpikir kalau dia akan mati kehabisan darah. Apalagi saat kakinya mulai mati rasa dan kemudian badannya, lalu kulitnya yang cuma bergesekan dengan pakaian terasa sangat perih, sangat sakit, dan lehernya seperti dicekik oleh suatu rasa panas, sakit sekali.

Saat itu mata Wonwoo yang sudah tidak bisa fokus lagi menangkap seseorang berdiri diujung kakinya, dia tersenyum, Wonwoo tidak bisa menentukan apa dia laki laki atau perempuan, tapi senyumnya sangat menenangkan. Lalu seseorang muncul tepat di mukanya,

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo ingin menjawab, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menggerakan badannya barang sedikitpun lagi.

"Jeon Wonwoo, belum saatnya." katanya.

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa merasakan lagi semua sakit yang dia rasakan tadi.

* * *

Wonwoo membuka matanya, rasanya berat sekali, seperti dia tidak pernah melakukannya saja dan pelan pelan dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Mingyu-ya?" tanyanya, lirih sekali.

"Iya, ini Mingyu, Hyung."

Wonwoo mendengar Jungkook berteriak memanggil Hyosung.

Dan saat dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, Wonwoo sadar dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kemarin kau hampir saja mati, Hyung. Hyosung Noona sedih sekali, kau tahu?"

"Ya." Wonwoo merasa sangat lemah, tapi dia sudah bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hyosung kalau sampai Wonwoo mati, Wonwoo bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada orangtuanya dan bagaimana Hyosung akan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Wonwoo!" seru Hyosung, dia langsung menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, "Aku takut sekali."

"Aku lebih," kata Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada orangtuamu kalau sampai kau mati, Wonwoo."

"Sudah, Noona." kata Jungkook, "Hyung, kan masih hidup."

* * *

Setelah hari itu Wonwoo masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Saat itu Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh, ada seseorang yang terus menerus mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Itu terjadi waktu Soonyoung menjengkuknya.

Wonwoo turun dari ranjangnya dan menarik tiang infusnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung tapi Wonwoo tidak mempedulikannya.

Wonwoo melihat sosok itu.

Orang yang berdiri di samping kaki Wonwoo saat dia nyaris mati, orang yang senyumnya menenangkan sekali.

Wonwoo melihatnya samar sekali, seperti hanya melihat ujung rambut panjangnya saja, tapi Wonwoo tetap mengikutinya.

Rambut orang itu berwarna seperti pirang, atau cokelat, atau abu-abu, atau sesuatu yang agak kebiruan. Entahlah, Wonwoo tidak bisa menentukan.

Langkah Wonwoo membawanya ke pintu depan rumah sakit, dan dia dihadapkan pada jenazah yang dinaikkan ke ambulance.

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo duduk di kursi ruang tunggu saat Soonyoung memanggil namanya. Wonwoo menggenggam tiang infus-nya erat.

Apa seseorang yang Wonwoo ikuti itu berhubungan dengan jenazah itu? Atau dia ingin menunjukan jenazah itu pada Wonwoo? Kenapa dia berhubungan dengan kematian? Apa waktu itu harusnya Wonwoo mati?

Kepala Wonwoo pusing.

Dan dia kembali ke ruangannya dengan kursi roda.

"Untung saja kau tidak kenapa-napa." kata Soonyoung, dia masih disana saat perawat membersihkan darah yang masuk ke selang infus Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa mati, Soonyoung." kata Wonwoo.

Perawat itu berkata, "Anda bisa benar benar mati kalau anda begini terus, Tuan. Luka di perut anda masih bisa terbuka."

"Nah," kata Soonyoung, "dengarkan perawat ini Wonwoo, setidaknya kalau kau mau mati jangan waktu aku menjenguk."

"Dasar kau."

* * *

Tapi itu bukan terjadi di rumah sakit itu saja.

Waktu kakek di lantai dua meninggal, Wonwoo melihat sosok yang sama berkeliaran di gedung apartemen dengan muka bahagia.

Dan waktu ada kecelakaan tunggal di dekat daerah apartemennya, sosok itu ada di sekitar sana dengan muka sedih.

Wonwoo melihatnya samar sekali, seperti sosok itu cuma hayalan.

* * *

Wonwoo melihatnya lagi saat di rumah Mingyu. Mereka sedang membicarakan Lotto saat sepupu Mingyu datang.

Wonwoo melihatnya di sekitar anak kecil itu. Rasanya lebih dekat daripada biasa, apalagi saat Wonwoo berkenalan dengan anak kecil itu.

Perasaannya tidak enaknya, kesan yang ditimbulkan tidak enak, semuanya membuat Wonwoo pusing dan Wonwoo muntah di kamar mandi Mingyu. Dia lemas sekali.

"Kau pucat sekali, Hyung." kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo berdiri dan menatap cermin, Mingyu benar, dia pucat sekali.

* * *

Hyosung bilang mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan luka tusuknya yang melukai lambungnya.

Tapi Wonwoo sendiri percaya kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang sering dia lihat itu. Setelah melihatnya Wonwoo akan merasa tidak enak, seakan akan orang itu memang seharusnya tidak Wonwoo lihat.

Orang itu sepertinya berhubungan dengan kematian.

Dan itu diperkuat saat Mingyu bilang adik sepupunya meninggal.

Wonwoo merasa tidak enak, ada yang janggal.

* * *

Wonwoo berpikir lama lama dia bisa gila kalau begini terus. Terus terusan melihat orang yang tidak bisa dikejarnya ada di sekitarnya.

Dan Wonwoo merasa paling gila saat dia melihat kakek Hyosung, tepat setelah dikubur.

Kakek Hyosung berdiri di antara keluarganya.

Lalu Wonwoo melihat orang itu, orang yang selalu dia lihat sejak dia nyaris mati. Dia melihat jelas bagaimana orang itu menggenggam tangan kakek Hyosung dan tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Kalau di rumah Mingyu orang itu terasa dekat, disini dia terlihat jelas.

Dan Wonwoo pingsan.

Disitu Wonwoo berani menyimpulkan orang yang dia lihat itu bukanlah manusia, apalagi dia juga melihat kakek Hyosung yang baru saja dikubur.

Itu tidak mungkin, tidak logis.

Wonwoo baru tahu dia bisa melihat hantu.

* * *

Siuman dari pingsan, Wonwoo muntah. Sekarang dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal hal seperti ini. Pusing tiba tiba dan muntah.

"Kau baik baik saja, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook, dia menghampiri Wonwoo yang ditidurkan di bagasi mobil yang terbuka.

"Tidak, Jungkook, aku baru melihat malaikat maut." kata Wonwoo.

Jungkook memberinya sebotol air mineral, "Jangan bicara yang aneh aneh, Hyung."

Wonwoo bertekad harus menemukan malaikat maut itu, dia harus tahu cara untuk membuatnya tidak bisa melihat malaikat maut itu lagi.

* * *

Wonwoo berjalan di sekitar apartemennya suatu siang. Dan dia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan luka segar di sepanjang punggungnya.

Rambutnya panjang kepirangan, wajahnya benar benar kesakitan. Darahnya mengotori kemeja putihnya.

"Ya ampun!" Wonwoo berseru, dia mendekati pemuda itu.

Dan saat pemuda itu menoleh Wonwoo tahu pasti siapa dia.

Si malaikat maut.

"Kau malaikat maut, kan?"

Pemuda itu masih meringis, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu, kau membuatku susah."

"Sepertinya matamu terbuka, ya."

"Mata apa?"

"Mata yang bisa melihatku." kata pemuda itu, "Kalau saat ini kau bisa melihatku itu wajar, aku sedang menyamar."

"Kenapa kau harus menyamar?" tanya Wonwoo

"Itu karena manusia." kata orang lain lagi, Wonwoo mengenalinya juga.

"Kau yang tidak jadi mengambil nyawaku."

"Namamu menghilang dari tugasku tepat setelah dia mengambilnya." katanya, "Kadang itu memang terjadi, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa? Apa semua orang sepertiku bisa melihat kalian?"

"Di dunia ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa diambil dari semua kejadian, Jeon Wonwoo."

Pemuda berambut panjang dengan luka di punggungnya itu meringis lagi. Teman malaikat maut-nya sudah datang tapi cuma untuk bicara pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo akhirnya sadar bahwa di antara mereka bertiga ada yang terluka.

"Dan apa yang terjadi padanya sampai dia seperti ini?"

"Sudah kubilang ini salah manusia. Manusia sangat mencintai dunia ini sampai menolak untuk mati, manusia menggunakan banyak cara untuk tetap hidup."

Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Dalam tugasku aku aku bertemu dengan iblis dan dia memotong sayapku, lalu aku jatuh ke bumi dalam wujud manusia."

"Jadi Wonwoo, aku tahu matamu yang terbuka itu menyusahkanmu, tapi jangan melawan kehendak Tuhan. Jadilah hamba yang terus berusaha jadi lebih baik. Sekarang, biar aku menutup matamu."

* * *

Wonwoo bersumpah, dia tidak pernah melupakan pertemuannya dengan dua malaikat maut itu, satunya berambut pirang panjang dan satunya berwarna oranye gelap.

Dan walaupun matanya sudah tutup, Wonwoo masih bisa melihat arwah.

Wonwoo melihat satu melintas saat dia makan siang dengan Hansol di suatu resto cepat saji.

Wonwoo mual, tentu saja. Melihat hal yang tidak boleh dilihat benar benar menguras energinya.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, ya."

"Kau pucat."

"Aku tidak apa apa, Hansol. Aku biasa seperti ini."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kau tahu waktu aku nyaris mati, sejak itu aku jadi bisa melihat hantu." jelas Wonwoo.

"Wow, itu menyeramkan."

"Itu melelahkan."

"Okay, forget 'bout it. Kita disini menunggu Seungchul Hyung, kan?" tanya Hansol.

Tiba tiba orang yang di bicarakan duduk di sebelah Hansol, "Aku sudah disini, Dik." katanya. Itu Seungchul dan Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia datang.

"Aku mau memperkenalkan kalian pada pacarku."

Wonwoo awalnya cuma menatap pemuda yang mengikuti Seungchul.

Tapi kemudian Wonwoo ingat sesuatu, apalagi dengan rambut panjang pirangnya dan senyumnya yang seperti anak kecil.

Si malaikat maut!

Pacar Seungchul ini entah bagaimana mengingatkan Wonwoo pada malaikat maut itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak mirip, bahkan ingatan tentang wajah malaikat maut itu sudah sangat samar, tapi pacar Seungchul ini benar benar mengingatkan Wonwoo padanya.

Makanya, Wonwoo tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Apa kau malaikat?"

"Hei! Apa kau baru saja menggoda pacar orang!?"

Seungchul marah, tapi pacarnya cuma

tersenyum malu malu.

"Aku Yoon Jeonghan."

Fin.


End file.
